Small Town
by Diimoziiana
Summary: Bella is a normal 18 year old, graduated from Forks High and after one last summer, she's off to Jacksonville. Edward is a cocky junior doctor, just moved in with his family in Forks. So what might these two get up to in such a small town...
1. Chapter 1

**So… hi there :)**

**I've been writing on fanfiction for about 2 years now but this is the first time I've attempted Twilight, so please be nice? And if any of my WTD people are reading this, please don't hate me…**

**Just to clear things, Team Edward for life. 3.**

**Thank you Poppy Salvatore-Ozera, my amazing beta!**

**Stephenie Meyer basically owns everything except the plot. And Edward. I wish. **

"Rose I need my coffee fix...NOW!" I moaned.

"You can't leave me here by myself!" she retorted.

"Why not? The salons completely empty and the next booking isn't for another half an hour," I huffed.

"Pleeease Bella," Rose said in a pleading voice. I sighed and gave in.

"Fine! But I am so going to kill Jessica when she gets back!" I said.

"And why are you planning on killing your boss," said a snarky voice from the doorway. I glared at Jessica.

"You're not the boss. Leah is," I said through gritted teeth. It was true, she really wasn't the boss.

"Yes but while Leah is not here, I cover for her. Which means, Bella darling, that I am the boss," Jessica said smugly. That was also true.

"Whatever Jessica. My break started half an hour ago and yours ended - half an hour ago! Where the hell have you been?" I said.

"Oh you know, places to be, people to meet," she smirked.

"Do you know what, I don't even care. I'm going out, and don't worry I will be back within half an hour. Sorry to leave you with that bitch Rose," I said sympathetically. Rose bit back a smile.

"What did you just say?" Jessica said, glancing up from her nails which she'd been inspecting.

"Oh I'm sorry Jessica. I didn't realise you were still here," I said, slapping a hand over my mouth. Rose snorted. I grabbed my coat and purse.

"Uhh where do you think you're going?" said Jessica, slowly walking into the salon.

"Oh you know, places to go, people to meet," I said grinning as I shot her own words back at her.

"I don't think so. Do I need to remind you that I'm the boss and what I say goes. Which means that the second you take a foot outside this building you'll be fired!" she snarled. I stared at her in disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare," I said. Would she?

"Oh I would," Jessica said gleefully.

"Come on be reasonable Jessica. All the staff have the right to take their break every day and by the way don't try it; I was there when Leah told you all the rules and what not, remember?" said Rose. Jessica looked the other way as if she hadn't heard her at all. So Rose turned to me. "Take your break Bella, don't worry she can't fire you."

I sighed in relief and made a face at Jessica's back which made Rose burst out laughing and Jessica turn round and glare at me with an I'm-not-stupid face. I gave Jessica an innocent shrug and walked out the salon.

I took the five minute walk from the salon to Starbucks and then spent another five minutes queuing.

"The usual Bella?" grinned Riley from behind the counter. I laughed and nodded, taking out my money. "Take a seat; I'll get it out to you in a few."

I visited Starbucks every day I worked at the salon and a few other days so by now the staff sorta knew me. It should be embarrassing but it wasn't seeing as everyone in the small town of Forks basically knew each other anyway.

I sat down at a booth and waited for my mocha and cinnamon whirl. Riley found me soon and gave me my order.

"Why so glum Bells?" he asked sliding into the booth with me.

"Ah, you know, the salon, the usual," I said grimacing as the hot coffee burnt my tongue.

"Hmm let me see, it's a Sunday so that means... Jessica?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He knew me too well. "What has she done now?"

"Showed her face at work," I snickered. Riley chuckled.

"I really don't understand why you still work at that place," he said. "It's not like you're desperate for the money or anything."

"I know but it's only for another two months," I said.

"Only? And here I thought you were a pessimist," Riley teased. Then he suddenly had this light bulb moment. "Hey, as soon as we get a job vacancy here, you can come join us! What do you say?"

"It's definitely a better option... and that's if you can get anyone to leave. How about I say I'll think about it?" I said reasonably. Riley agreed and then he went back to his place at the counter.

Riley was right, I really didn't need the money that the salon gave but the experience, that was another thing. Not that I was planning to grow up and cut hair my whole life. Even though I didn't cut hair anyway; my job at the salon consisted of washing people's hair, doing people's nails and generally at the phone to get the bookings. I'd only ever cut Alice's hair and I still regretted that.

I started working at the salon at the beginning of the year and decided to keep the job over the summer after I'd graduated from Forks High School. I was spending my summer in Forks, yeah crazy, right? But seeing as I was running off to Jacksonville to go to a university over there to study medicine, I'd decided to spend the summer in Forks for my dad. And there was also Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. Oh and we can't forget the boys at the Rez.

I scanned the coffee shop and found a few familiar faces. It was about 12 o'clock and customers were pouring in for their lunch break. Across from me was a young couple about my age, maybe a little older. Just watching them reminded me of Mike when he used to come meet me at Starbucks a few times during my breaks. He wasn't ever really a coffee person though.

Mike Newton had been my boyfriend for over a year until a month ago. And by the way, I was the one to dump him. Don't get me wrong, Mike was a cool kid. He was funny, sweet and very uhh... sporty? As much as we tried, we just never really clicked. He was getting annoyed with hanging out every other weekend with my friends; Alice, Rosalie and their respective boyfriends. And I was tiring of coming to cheer for him at every match he played and then spend the Alice-Rose free weekends sitting at home watching MTV and eating pizza. That was the type of thing I do with my best friend, not my boyfriend.

Besides he was rushing off for a sport scholarship at some uni in some place and I was moving back to Jacksonville with my mum. Our relationship just wasn't worth holding on to I suppose.

I found myself shaking off my little trip down memory lane when the couple across from me seemed to be arguing. The girl - or woman, whatever - had long, curly, strawberry-blonde hair and a very pretty face. I couldn't really see the guy opposite her except that he had tousled, bronze hair which he repeatedly kept running his hands through. Without realising, I started listening in to their interesting looking conversation.

"Are you still staring at that girl's ass?" hissed the girl. Sure enough the guy was actually pointedly looking at some random customer who was in line, wearing _very_ tight jeans.

"Yes darling I am still staring at that girl's ass. Come on, you have to admit that ass is to die for," said the guy. What a jerk. The girl was left spluttering. "Hey don't get all pissy with me, Tanya. Hear me say anything while you openly flirted with the guy behind the till?"

I presumed he was talking about Riley and automatically scowled. Don't ask me why, Riley and I were good friends and I knew for a fact that he was very single.

"I did not flirt!" argued the girl. She crossed her arms and pouted like a spoilt five year old that was being denied of a chocolate dessert.

"Uhh yes you did. Exactly the same way you did with me the very first time we met," the guy retorted. The girl looked almost horrified. "Awhr, come on Tan, don't be like that."

A group of girls were walking past me and I couldn't catch the rest of the conversation. But then a few seconds later, the couple started kissing. In the middle of Starbucks. And they weren't stopping. One minute. Two minutes. People were starting to notice. A few laughed, a few 'tssked' and a few shouted 'get a room'. After three whole minutes I stood up and started walking off in case I started to gag.

As I made my way down the aisle I felt almost as if someone was watching me. Sure enough, I heard a muffled voice.

"Wow, if all the customers at Starbucks have such good asses, I think I may be making a daily habit of coming here," said what I recognised as the guys voice. I was just about to turn around and give him a piece of my mind when I heard a smack followed by an 'ouch'. "Tan, you know I'm just kidding."

You very well better be Mr In-A-Relationship-But-Likes-Perving-On-Random-Starbuck's-Customers. I continued making my way out. Besides, the guy could have been talking about anyone's ass. I was not going to flatter myself now by thinking he was talking about me. Although the only other person in the aisle was an old man; and the guy must be seriously disturbed of he's perving on pensioners. Ew. I shook my head, whatever. Those two were officially the weirdest couple I'd ever seen.

**Okay, so any opinions? Just thought I'd let you know that I'm only going to make this into a proper story if people want me to…**

**Dii x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, it's me again :)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my first chapter, hope you enjoy this one…**

Stephenie Meyer basically owns everything except the plot.

"Good Afternoon, Forks Salon. How can I help you?" I said in a sweet receptionist voice. In less than two minutes I'd jotted down the customer's name, booking, and contact number. If only the rest of the jobs round here were as easy.

"Mrs Crowley is coming in to have her nails done next Saturday afternoon," I told the girls.

"Isn't that Tyler's mum?" Angela asked.

"Oh yeah, probably," I said.

"Who's Tyler?" asked Rosalie.

"Just some kid in our year," I told her at the same time as Angela said "A boy in our year who has the hots for Bella."

"No he does not!" I gasped, trying to elbow Angela in the ribs while she dogged around me.

"Uh... yes he does," said Angela.

"Not."

"Remember back before you and Mike went out, he and Tyler had that massive fight?" I grimaced at the memory. Angela nodded knowingly. "I thought so."

"Ooh, Mike and Tyler were fighting over Bella?" chimed in Rosalie looking very curious. I groaned.

"Well technically Tyler made an inappropriate comment about Bella in the boys changing room and Mike got pissed off, because you see he always had this thing for Bella. Anyways, it turned out to be a mega fist fight. I think Tyler was left with a few bruises to be honest, I can't remember the rest of the details," Angela gushed while I covered my face in my hands. "Next thing you know, Bella was going out with Mike!"

"Wow, how comes this is the first I've heard of this?" Rosalie scolded. Angela snickered but I didn't answer, and thank the Lord, Rosalie didn't push. "Still... I think its soo romantic; I wish Emmett would leave some of those pervs that gawp at me with a few black eyes."

"And Ben, I think Mike could give some tips to our boys," added Angela. She and Rosalie both nodded in agreement. Ugh, I really did not want to talk about either of the boys anymore.

At a poor attempt at changing the subject, I said, "Hey do you know what? I think I like working on Mondays."

"Monday is the worst day of the week you weirdo," laughed Angela.

"I work on all your shifts Bella, why the heck do you like Monday?" asked a puzzled Rosalie.

"Because Jessica isn't here," I said like it was the most obvious thing ever. The girls laughed and agreed.

"And because you just enjoy my company so much," added Rosalie.

"Yeah and that too," I said rolling my eyes and secretly sighing that we'd moved on.

I took a few more calls and then headed out for my break. I walked across the street and made the five minute walk to Starbucks.

"Bella! One Mocha and one cinnamon whirl coming right up," chirruped Riley. I thanked him and found my usual table.

"So, any plans for the summer?" Riley asked making conversation. He took a seat opposite me.

"Um nothing much to be honest. Just the salon, hanging out with the girls, you know," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"No visits to Jacksonville?" He asked.

"Nah, going to be spending the next couple of years there so I thought I might as well spend as much time as I have in Forks," I told him.

"Hmm, this place isn't going to be the same without your Sour Sundays, Marvellous Mondays and Terrible Tuesdays!" Riley gasped in mock horror. We both laughed over it. "Man, Starbuck's is really going to miss you, Bells."

"Are you sure it's not just you who's going to be missing me?" I teased him.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be doing my fair share of missing," he said winking and then a little more seriously, "You ARE having a leaving party, right Bella?"

"Umm... I haven't really thought about it," I said absent-mindedly.

"Bella! You're leaving in less than two months and you haven't even started planning your leaving party? That's pretty outrageous. In fact I'm surprised your elf friend Alice hasn't done anything about it!" he told me. I pretended to hang my head in shame. I knew the only reason that Alice wasn't planning anything was because she was still having a hard time coming to terms with me leaving. "Don't worry. Leave it all up to me."

"Riley, I'm not really a party person-" I started to protest but Riley cut me off.

"And I'll keep that in mind," he grinned. Then he left to tend to the short line of customers. I rolled my eyes- any sort of party organised by Riley was going to be _big._ Not as big as Alice's, but still _pretty big._ I'd have to make sure I had some control over the guest list at least.

Just then my mobile chimed with a text alert. It was from Alice. It read:

_**My brother's here! :) :) :) :)**_

I laughed at the extra exclamation marks and four smiley faces; that was so Alice.

"Funny text?" said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see the bronze-haired guy from yesterday leaning against the seat opposite me. I hadn't had a chance to see his face yesterday but right now- I was speechless. He had an angular face with high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. Sorta perfect. Sorta Adonis perfect.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at him like a fish.

"Anyone there?" they guy smirked almost as if he knew exactly what was going through my head right now and I blushed at the thought. I couldn't even remember what he'd asked me. Just that he had a super cool English accent. Accents were good.

"Err can I- can I help you?" I stuttered, trying to look anywhere but at his mesmerising green eyes. The guy chuckled.

"Hmm, maybe you can. What kind of services are you offering?" he said, his tone taking on a suggestive note. It was normally the good-looking ones who turned out to be dicks. I stood up and was about to put the idiot in his place, but instead I found myself heading for the exit. I guess I was just afraid that I'd be too busy drooling over him to get any harsh words out of my mouth. I heard him laugh and then call out a 'wait'. But I didn't.

I started making my way back to the salon muttering things like 'idiot' and 'jerk'. I smelt him before I heard him. The guy was wearing some strong fragrance. I decided I liked the smell. He jogged up next to me and started walking backwards so he could still face me.

"I apologise. I didn't mean to be rude," he said sincerely. I wasn't buying it and carried on walking as if he wasn't there. "Hey look, I'm new here and I really don't want any enemies right now. I'll make it up to you-?"

"And how will you go about doing that?" I said and then scolded myself for giving in - sort of. A small smile spread across his face and I internally groaned.

"I'll think of something," he said, grinning. He reached in his picket for his phone to swap numbers but I shook my head. There was no way I was giving this strange but beautiful man my number.

"It's a small town, we'll see each other around," I told him and he smirked. "I don't think you mentioned your name?"

The guy stopped walking and so did I. We were only a few doors away from the salon. He looked me up and down and I couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious.

"Anthony," he said finally. "Anthony Masen, but you can call me Masen."

He held out his hand but I just stared at it. He had long pale fingers; it reminded me of a pianist's hand. I shook my head at the image that just popped up in my head.

"Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Swan," I said, ignoring his hand. There was a flash of emotion on his face which I couldn't quite place. I was hoping he'd back off a little at the mention of my relation to the head of police but Masen just snickered. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today and walked off.

**A quick question, just so I know what you guys like, Bella x Edward or Bella x Jacob? Or Bella x 'Someone else'?**

**Dii x**


End file.
